


Tickets to a [Blankety Blank] Show

by dotchan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: The Scout decides to spice up the usual routine.Written in 2013.





	Tickets to a [Blankety Blank] Show

The Scout was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that fooling around with a dude in places where he could get caught, even if it was just to ease a dry spell or two, could get him hung or worse, and he wasn't about to gamble that his teammates would turn a blind eye to it, not when he was what his brothers referred to as "prison pretty".    
  
And so for these reasons (among others), when he felt the urge to do the nasty, he'd make insinuations about going into town at the Soldier, with just enough eyebrow wriggle to suggest that they weren't about to blow money on any titty bars or streetwalkers, and the Soldier would nod back and drive the two of them out to the abandoned base on Hydro.    
  
The place was a complete wreck now, overgrown with weeds on the outside and leaking all sorts of weird-colored fluids on the inside, but there were a couple of places that Scout and Soldier kept somewhat presentable. The second floor of the RED Dam, for example, had once been a prime Sniper nest, but they boarded up the windows that were missing glass, swept the dust into the corners, and hauled up an old mattress that nobody would care if it went missing.    
  
It was this mattress that saw the most action on their visits, but today the Scout had a different sort of mischief in mind. He checked a few window sills before finding one that he felt safe fucking around on and gave it a pat when the Soldier shot him a questioning look. "Yo. Over heyah."    
  
The Soldier remained where he was, confusion written all over his face. "Thought you wanted to fuck."    
  
"Well, duh. Just not dere," he jerked a thumb towards the bed and made a face, "dat shit's gettin' nasty. An' besides, I always kinda wanted ta try doin' it where people could see."    
  
The Soldier's confusion increased even further. "But there's no-one around for miles! And I thought the whole point of us coming out here was so that we wouldn't have anyone spying on us!"    
  
The Scout sighed; the Soldier could be so goddamn thick sometimes. "It's da whole idea of it, okay? Like, playing pretend and shit."    
  
The Soldier thought about it. "But who'd want to see us going at it?"    
  
The Scout threw his hands into the air. "I dunno. Just...go with it, okay?" He ran to the Soldier and grabbed his hands. "C'mon, please? Pretty please?"    
  
"It doesn't look too safe," the Soldier equivocated, though he looked more inclined to agree, perhaps just to shut the Scout up and get on with having sex if nothing us.    
  
"Oh, for cryin' out loud--" The Scout yanked the Soldier towards the window and gave it a firm knock. "See? Nice and solid! You think I'd wanna fuck where I could get somethin' up my ass dat's not yer dick? Look, man, I'm even willing ta let you top foist, dat's how sure I am." He flipped the Soldier's helmet off his head and stood on tiptoe so he was nose to nose with the other man. "Or are ya chickening out on me?"    
  
The Soldier grabbed the Scout by the shirt. "Who are you calling chicken, kid?"    
  
"Not a kid," the Scout snapped back before going on the attack with fierce kiss.    
  
The Soldier pulled the Scout in closer, fighting for dominance. After trading kisses, bites, and even punches, he succeeded at last, being careful to aim the Scout's back against the wall instead as he relieved the Scout of his shirt.    
  
The Scout reached into the Soldier's jacket for the lube before he could throw that off as well. "Woah, slow down, Captain America underpants! My ass ain't self-wetting, ya gotta lemme prepare first."    
  
The Soldier flushed, helping Scout out of his shoes before kick off his own boots. "Dammit, Scout, I don't even have those underpants anymore! Stop bringing it up already!"    
  
"Captain! America! Underpants!" the Scout teased in sing song while he shimmied out of his pants and then his briefs. He slathered some lube out onto his hand before passing it to the Soldier, then prepared himself in front of the window. "And I'll bet you've totally jacked off in 'dose, too! Came all over da stars and stripes, didn'tcha?"    
  
This time, the Soldier slammed the Scout face into the glass. "That tears it! I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll only be able to scream my name!"    
  
The Scout reached down and began to stretch himself open. "Let's see you try, jackass."    
  
Riled up as he was, the Soldier was rougher than he might otherwise have been, but the Scout didn't mind, he liked things a bit rough even if he ended up sore afterwards. And once the Soldier got to pounding into him in earnest, the feeling of the window against his erection was just as awesome as he thought it might be, all the more so when he imagined that he had an audience.    
  
(He was sure that his teammates--if they were into that sort of thing--would watch him and the Scout fuck. Why wouldn't they? The Scout was an awesome lay, and he'd put on a show for them. He'd moan and writhe and rub himself all over that glass, maybe even try to draw something as he smeared it. And then the next time, he could do it at Turbine, where they could see not just the Scout in all of his naked glory, but Soldier's all-American manhood thrusting into him over and over again...)    
  
The Scout was jolted out of this daydream as the Soldier let out an ear-piercing war-cry; this warning gave him just enough time to extract himself so the Soldier came on his ass instead of in it--the Scout had some standards, after all, and that shit took forever to clean--and he gave the Soldier a look that was somewhere between a pout and a glare. "Really?" He gestured at his own cock, which was close but not quite there yet. "You couldn't wait for me?"    
  
"Save your bitching and get to work!" Now it was the Soldier who assumed the position before the window. "C'mon, I don't have all day!"    
  
The Scout found himself smiling until his cheeks hurt. "Well, if ya put it dat way..."


End file.
